Bane of Memories
by neyma
Summary: AU, sequel to Blessing of a Curse. Nearly 6 years have passed since the events that brought forth Karin and Toshiro's meeting. Karin has nearly finished her medical studies while Toshiro joined the ranks of Seiretei. Their fate brings them both back to Japan where new leads to Aizen are discovered and eventually the price of one's memories will be weighed.


_Unlike the first story of this AU, this will be a chaptered story, and thus might never be finished! Knowing me at least. No matter, I wanted to share the beginning of this story, sequel to Blessing of a Curse, with you hoping that the people who read and liked the first one, will continue reading this. I'm especially hoping for insightful reviews and ideas for the direction of the story._

_Before anything, thank you, Tokubetsu Rin and HuggableMonsters! Your reviews made the thought of publishing this into reality!_

_Without any further delay, enjoy the first chapter of _Bane of Memories_!_

* * *

The bustling crowds around her were all heading towards the same destination, reducing Karin to go to with the same pace as everyone else around her. She watched the surrounding people, unconsciously making constant note of their expressions and appearance. Some people looked overjoyed to have landed safely, others seemed sick, while some walked on immersed in their own thoughts, obviously used to flying on a plane. It was the flu season, she thought as she heard the coughing people around her. Snippets of conversations flowed around her, though only a few made it through to her consciousness. Pulling her leather jacket tighter around her she finally stepped out of the airport building and glanced around.

The parking lot was filled with people and cars, but having a rough idea where her pick-up would wait, she followed the road to the left, taking a better hold of her sport bag. Karin walked past several cars, trying to spot the sleek black car of her friend. Several minutes later she heard a faint call of her name and she turned to look over the road. There, waving like the mad woman she was, stood Rangiku Matsumoto.

A grin split across her face and Karin waved back, eagerly starting to make her way over to the other side of the road. Thoughts of their first meeting crossed her mind, making the raven haired woman smile, shaking her head at the abnormal meeting. Or rather, the abnormal meeting of her and Toshiro's, Rangiku's nephew.

Six years had passed since the young man had been awoken from his coma, or rather a counterspell had been cast against the curse that had sent Toshiro into a coma. And for six years had the man been in coma, while his spirit had haunted the house in which Karin finally moved in and helped breaking the curse. For six years, she had been dating the man she loved. And in six days, Toya, the child of Toshiro's best friend, Momo Hinamori, would have his birthday. Somehow, number six played a big hand in the coming year, Karin realized as she hugged her friend, a single tear escaping her eye.

"It's good to be home", she told Rangiku, smiling a crooked smile, eyes shining. The merry woman smiled back at her before ushering her in the car.

They chatted without a break all the way back to Karin's house that Rangiku had looked after for the five years she had been studying in America. Karin had decided to rent the building out, not ready to sell it after all that had happened. The house had been the turning point in her life, in many ways. Now it stood empty again, ready for the owner to come back.

"So you'll serve the rest of your work experience in Karakura's hospital?" Rangiku confirmed with enthusiasm.

Karin grinned. "Yeah, that's right! I wonder if they still remember me back from the days", she snickered, thinking of the time she had been terrorizing the staff when visiting Toshiro.

"Oh, you weren't that bad. Just a bit too loud. And run in the corridors. And gave dark glares to the nurses fawning over Toshiro", the busty blonde smiled at the memory. She really adored the young woman, both for her part in Toshiro's fate, as well as her charming personality. She was glad Toshiro hadn't let her go but rather had proposed them going to the States together. Speaking of the devil... "Toshiro called me and told me he'd be flying from China in two days. Apparently they finished the case they were working on."

Karin nodded thoughtfully. "It must have been exhausting for him. I know for sure he didn't want to miss Toya's birthday. He loves the little bugger." Surprisingly Toshiro had accepted Hinamori's marriage without a hassle, and he had been enthusiastic to meet her son, even if the father was a dark figure in both of their lives. He had once told Karin that while the boy took after Aizen in looks, his mannerism was so alike to Hinamori's he couldn't hate the boy. And the six years spent as a spirit was plenty of time to get over a heartbreak, and Karin's entrance to his life had been the last breath of fresh air needed to clean the dirt from his feelings.

The thought still made the woman blush. She knew her boyfriend loved her, shown in so many little hints even if his cold attitude might have fooled those that didn't know him. And it was exactly for that reason that when Toshiro verbally expressed his feelings, it meant so much. In the end, she admitted, every woman wants to hear it every now and then.

"It's amazing that in a year I'll get my doctor's license. It has been a long five years", Karin sighed, resting her head against the backrest.

Rangiku hummed thoughtfully. "Are you going to join Toshiro in Seiretei's ranks?" she queried, glancing at the young woman.

Karin crossed her arms and pursed her lips. It was a good question, and one she had been trying to answer for almost two years now. "I'm not sure. I want to put my knowledge to the best use for other people, but I'm not sure whether that's in a clinic or a hospital, or working in with one of the Seiretei's squads. I guess it'd be the 4th division as they focus on the medical side, but Toshiro did say my skills could be useful in other divisions aswell, especially when in the right team."

Seiretei was the organization working all around the world, defending innocents against the threats of otherworldly things, such as curses, spells and in worst cases, supernatural beings. Toshiro, being the genius he was and not to mention his affliction with a curse cast by Aizen, had been invited to join the organization after he had woken up from the coma. They had moved to the States together, Toshiro to start his work while Karin started her studies to become a doctor like her father. Being well acquainted with her boyfriend's work, she had also been offered a position once she would finish her degree. It also served as an asset that she had the ability to communicate with supernatural beings.

An hour later they arrived to her house, and almost giddily she grabbed her luggage and skipped towards the front door, only to turn around and pout at her friend who was dangling the keys in her hand, a teasing glint in her eye. "Hurry up, open the door", Karin demanded jumping on her spot. Rangiku just giggled and complied, unlocking the door and they entered the house.

The house in which Karin and Toshiro had first met. It was a two story buildings, with a small hallway leading further into the house. The first door to the right led to a kitchen, while the next housed the living room. On the left side there was a closet and a large bathroom. At the end of the hallway a round stairway led to the upper room where the master bedroom, two guest rooms and another bathroom was.

Without a moment of hesitation she carried her luggage upstairs into the master bedroom before coming back down to the kitchen where Rangiku was already putting water into the coffee machine. Karin cheered in delight and grabbed two mugs from the cupboards before sitting in one of the chairs around the table.

"Want to spend the night, for old time's sake?" she asked with an impish grin.

Rangiku gasped in mock horror. "Wouldn't that be cheating on your boyfriend?"

Karin shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing with you."

That made the older woman snort. "That squirt has such a possessive side to him that it's almost unbelievable, considering how aloof he can act sometimes."

The thought made Karin smile. Toshiro rarely acted on his emotions, and appeared aloof or even cold to other people. It was true, though, that he was almost possessive of the people he cared for. It was the main factor why he had been cursed, Karin thought, not for the first time. His love towards Hinamori had caused him to attempt to take Aizen head on back when he was in the university.

"I wonder if they've found any leads on Aizen", she wondered aloud while taking a sip from her coffee.

Rangiku leaned back in her chair. "Urahara implied there was something they found, and that quite a few higher ups would be traveling to Japan to join Toshiro." She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, making her breasts prop up. A sight many men would die for, Karin guessed and hid a small smile behind her mug. Instead she focused on the name the other woman had mentioned.

"Urahara is still in the business then", she stated, amusedly thinking about the enigma of a man. Rangiku's nod confirmed this, and they shared a fond smile. "I'm guessing it was his contacts that found the lead then?" Karin asked curiously.

"Yes, apparently there's been another victim, but I think Aizen made a huge mistake here."

This made Karin's eyebrows rise up and she looked at Rangiku, waiting for an explanation.

"The victim was Rukia Kuchiki."

_'Kuchiki?' _Karin thought, frowning while trying to place the familiar name.

"She's the adopted sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, the captain of the sixth Division of Seiretei."

_"You're kidding me?!" _Karin screeched in a manner very unlike her.

Rangiku shook her head, pursing her lips in worry. "That's her, and I bet the captain is furious."

"Whoa", Karin exclaimed and fell back in her chair. But a thought came across her mind and she frowned again. "But what are the chances that they'll find anything with her? Aizen always managed to clean up too well after himself."

This is when Rangiku finally cracked a smile. "He did, or tried to, but like I said, he made a sore mistake. Do you honestly think a member of the Kuchiki clan, adopted or not, would be without protection of the supernatural? Especially considering his brother's line of job."

Eager to hear the whole story, Karin leaned closer. "Tell me what happened!" she demanded.

"Well, the thing is", Rangiku started, hesitating for a moment before deadpanning: "I don't know."


End file.
